random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Least favorite characters from each series
The characters you like the least in each series. Moon Snail Lemongrab.jpeg|Lemongrid (Adventure Time, and for every series in general) 170px-Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door.png|Doopliss (Mario) Elise.png|Elise (Sonic) 211 Qwilfish.gif|Qwilfish (Pokémon) Mr.krabs.png|"Dark Age" Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) Satan in plant form.png|Snowdrop (Plants vs. Zombies) Stardew Serpent.gif|THESE MOTHERFUCKERS (Stardew Valley) Pomegranate_Cookie.png|Pomegranite Cookie (Cookie Run) Onionsan.png|Onionsan (Undertale) schithead.png|Schezo (Puyo Puyo) Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Why I don't like these characters *'Doopliss': His chapter was an annoying piece of shit, and I find his design to be less interesting than the average Duplighost. How did they pull that off? *'Elise': Basically the reason Sonic '06's story was as bad as it was. Apparently, she was used to seal away Iblis, and her crying would be the only way to release him. Okay... but her father died earlier, and she... didn't cry? What? She didn't even know she shouldn't cry at that point. Then when Sonic encounters her, she gets kidnapped around 5 or so times, sometimes seconds between kidnaps. I really wish I was kidding. Then after Sonic rescues her the last time, he gets killed, and then Elise starts crying. So... you didn't cry over the death of your father, but you cried over the death of some random Hedgehog who you've only met for no more than 4 hours? ...Okay... Then OH GOD SHE'S KISSING A DEAD SONIC. Did you know Sega once designed a human girlfriend for Sonic before the release of his first game, but scrapped it because they found it weird? Well, that's thrown out the window! Then Elise blows out a candle and erases everything that happened in the game from history. Good freaking riddance. *'Qwilfish': Really weak, has a typing that I really do not like, looks ugly, and doesn't even have the decency to evolve. *'Mr. Krabs': Since season 5, maybe 4, Mr. Krabs stopped acting like the "greedy boss character" and started acting like an outright villain. Sure, he was pretty villainous in some episodes (Like Jellyfish Hunter), but those were few and far between, and usually were a result of his extreme greed. In the "dark ages" of the series, he was just evil for the sake of evil. Best example? The episode "One Coarse Meal", where he disguised as his daughter Pearl (Which is weird as fuck on its own) to scare Plankton constantly for no reason other than to ruin his life. Then Plankton attempts suicide by vehicular manslaughter (I can't believe I'm actually talking about a Spongebob episode here), and how does Mr. Krabs react? He laughs. Dude, I know he's a thief and your biggest rival, but what the hell!? You scared him into insanity and attempted suicide, and you find satisfaction in it? You're worse than Plankton, and he mind controlled your employee! (For reference, I haven't watched too many episodes since Spongebob's comeback, so I dunno if he's gotten better or not.) *'Snowdrop': This plant... this FUCKING PLANT. You take annoyingly easy to boost troop mechanics, combine it with freezing mechanics, then multiply it by MOTHERFUCKER, then you get this plant. It's not even good! It's just annoying as hell, and perfectly encompasses PvZ Heroes as a whole. *'Serpents': These bastards kill me more often than any other enemy combined. I could be having a superb haul with Iridium, Diamonds, and maybe some Prismatic shards, and then mist appears, and I get swarmed by these idiots and die immediately, and probably lose all of my hard work. It's everything bad about flying enemies and more. *'Pomegranate Cookie': Scores points horribly (The seeds are literally worth one point), is only useful in my least favorite mode, and has the most annoying Trial to date. She's the only cookie I genuinely dislike, from probably the most disappointing CROB update so far. **Honorable mention goes to Purple Yam because... Yikes. Ability's fine tho. *'Onionsan': He just slows the game to a crawl to spout uninteresting dialogue and unfunny jokes. IIRC, not even Toby himself likes this guy. *'Schezo': I know almost everyone in the Puyo Puyo fandom thinks he's one of the best characters, but I just can't stand him. I find him too annoying, too rude and too incessant. I know Satan has these traits too, but he's the villain, and it's fun to make fun of him for it because of that. Schezo, on the other hand, is usually portrayed as a hero, especially in the Sega-era games. I don't get why characters like Raffina get press for being somewhat arrogant, but this bastard gets showered with love and even shipped with my favorite character all the time. Also, I don't like his trait of always saying innuendos by accident. It can be funny sometimes, but it usually just makes me uncomfortable, especially this one particular line in Tetris that I'll spare you from seeing. It's bad, seriously. **Honorable mention goes to Feli. I used to like her a lot, but after seeing her literally try to trick a near-unconscious Lemres into asking her out on a date, I started to understand why everyone else disliked her as much as they did. *'Twilight Sparkle': I ruined this character for myself back in 2012. Now I can't even look at her without feeling shameful and discomforted. Fuck Twimoon lives. *'Lemongarb': Oh, boy howdy, do I utterly LOATHE this... thing. Let's go over the details, shall we? ** He's a bithc. Layman's Grip is a complete and utter asshat in every episode he appears in. If you do even the slightest annoying thing around Leggingcrab, you're going into his dungeon. He screams at everything he doesn't like, and he gets really violent when he has the opportunity. ** He's a lemon. Lemons are fucking gross, and the only acceptable lemon is Lemon Cookie. Lemoncrap is not okay. ** He's a bad character design. Running with the theme of Adventure Time looking ugly, Laddygourd is one of the worse examples. If it weren't for the fact that he had a lemon for a head, he'd be so utterly forgettable. ** He has confusing development. So, uh... are there, like, multiple lesserglads or something? Did some of them eat one another or something? Was there, like, some sort of female Lemmingslab? I don't know. Nothing in Adventure Time makes sense. ** He's not funny. Him screaming "UNACCEPTABLE!!!" is about as funny as if I just went around yelling "SANDWICH". Also, that one comic panel with him pointing at the trash can, demanding someone to jump in, just felt like the writers and artists were really desperate to make a reaction image. ** I can't see lemons the same anymore. I mean, I disliked lemons from the very start, but Lurkingran makes it so that I don't even want to see the comments for any lemon-related meme, because I know the comment suggestion is gonna be filled with the U word, and demands to go in a dungeon. It just makes me hate lemons a lot more. ** Oh, and he's a character in my least favorite cartoon series. Can't believe I never mentioned that. Mochlum *'Mario:' 'Beldam (YOU BEETCH!!!!) *'Sonic: Big *'Zelda: '''Fi (There is a 98% thing that the objective the man just gave you is something we should do) *'Phineas and Ferb': The Betties *'''MLP: Rarity Dubodekah Mario: Toad. The most annoying voice in a video game. PixelMiette i'm not gonna put a gallery for this cuz i don't want any images of these bastards on my computer. at all. *'''''The Loud House: Clyde (bland as fuck, Sid is better) *''Vocaloid: Fukase (bad voice and design to boot) *Pokemon:'' Bede (he's a fucking boomer and i hate him) Sorenrulescool5 *Tomorrows Pioneers - Every single character **I don't want to explain deeply, but they're all weird looking (ESPECIALLY Farfour) and support terrorism. *Gravity Falls - Gideon Gleeful **To be honest I just think he's annoying. Also I hate how he treated his relationship with Mabel. *Wishfart - Finnuala **If you remember when everyone wasn obsessed with this cartoon, I was the proudest hater of Finnuala there was. She's a bitch and a thot a bitch and a thot a bitch and a thot, you get it now. *Vocaloid - Fukase **He has a horrible voice that ALWAYS SOUNDS LIKE SHIT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TUNE IT, and a puke-inducing design that makes him look like a clown. Need I say more? *Supernoobs - Jock Jockerson **He's a bitch, a thot and an incel combined into one multipled by ABSOLUTE USELESSNESS. He could've been a one-note character just to introduce the virus, but nope. They just HAD to bring him back for more episodes. *The DaVincibles - Doctor Meanie **Her voice makes me want me to commit not feeling so good. Also her design is just unpleasant to look at. *Danganronpa - Haji Towa **He's a fucking pedophile in canon, and treated Monaca HORRIBLY. Disgusting freak of nature. ***Second place for the worst DR character imo is Mondo Oowada, though I mostly hate him for killing Chihiro. Third is Yasuhiro Hagakure, the most BORING character in the series. I can't believe he survived instead of Chihiro. It just feels like they threw darts at a board and chose who lived and died from what the dart landed on. *The Vampair - The Duke of Vaults **He literally tried to make Missi, a teenager '', his bride. Like what the heck man. *Robotboy - Donnie Turnbull **Asshole and jerk to his younger brother, Tommy. And besides being a jerk he has no other point. *Welcome to the Wayne - Prizmal **He just radiates big cishet energy. Also, out of all the unique designs in the show, HIS is the most unpleasant to look at, minus the one I mention below. He looks like a disgusting mish-mesh of grey and red blobs. I hate his face especially. (Best said everyone Katherine-Alice in Season 2 Episode 6, "Does he even ''have a face?") ***Honerable mention goes to C.C. Scratch from the season two episode "We're the Wayniacs". I hate his design sO MUCH. WHY THE FUCK IS THIS MOUTH SO BIG??? WHERE ARE HIS EYES???? *Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Mikado Sanōji **The meaning of a shit antagonist. Leave Iroha alone you bitch. LET MY BABY LIVE. *Harvey Street Kids - Audrey **Wait, why Audrey? I say she's my second least favorite character ever, which is pretty much a stretch after I have gone through a cast of characters that promote terrorism, a child 'physic' who wants his rival's shack for his own, a leprechaun bitch, a weird looking and horrible sounding Vocaloid, an incel, a disgusting looking doctor/inventor, a pedo, a biker bitch, a useless fortune teller, a vampire, an older bully brother, a... THING that runs an evil organization, some rock monster who was trapped in an amp that has no eyes and a wizard mastermind. Why does some six year old kid from a Netflix original top them all? Well, it's because I associate her with a certain former user of the wiki (She got banned for a year). She loved Audrey and got really, REALLY creepy with her. Every times I hear the show she comes from or herself, I can't help thinking about them. Sorry Audrey and your show, but it was ruined for me. *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty - Felicity **FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I HATE FELCITY AND HER SHOW FUCK RBUK. Sorry for that, but that's truly how I feel about Felicity and the show she comes from. The show isn’t pretty rubbish and Felclity makes it worse. Everytime I see Felicity I get extremely aggravated. Fuck RBUK. Lemony Boye *''Unikitty!: That old fuck who didn't want to be friends with Puppycorn *''Wishfart: Leslie *''Big City Greens'': Chip Whistler *''Summer Camp Island'': That fucking basketball *''Hetalia'': Sealand Dynasti Noble *Mindy, Sperg, Gladys and Pud'n (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Every other Teen Titans Go! character *JUST THAT GODDAMN WALLY FUCK (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes!) *Some psychotic fuck called Enzo who used to be good, but now mentally disturbed (SMG4) *Every other 13 Reasons Why character KoNANODESUki note: i don't hate any of these characters unless stated otherwise *Senran Kagura: Daidouji **For some reason, muscular women doesn't really sit well with me. *Touhou Project: YuugenMagan, The Magic Stones **(yes those are characters) These would be better off qualified as just sentient objects instead of actual chracters. They're great though *Infinite Stratos: Ichika Orimura **Oh my god where i do even begin? This dumb piece of shit is not even a character in my opinion. I've seen one-note MC characters, but Ichika isn't one yet manages to be worse than them. He's so goddamn dense and i hate it. *Baka to Test: Yuuji Sakamoto **Now, i don't hate him, i just slightly dislike him, although i admit he's cool. *Love Hina: Keitaro Urishima **Remind me why he is supposedly innocent while Naru and any girl not named Mutsumi, Kanako or Shinobu are the spawn of satan again? Keitaro may be more developed than your usual MC, but he doesn't have anything to stand off from them in my opinion and comes off as bland. *Maken-Ki!: Takeru Ooyama **Another bland MC lmao *School Days: Makoto Itou **''i'm pretty sure you can guess what i think of Makoto by looking at what people think of him'' *Familiar of Zero: Saito Hiragi **HE IS NOT A FUCKING SAINT YOU FUCKING COWS, AND LOUISE IS NOT THE SPAWN OF SATAN (he's alright MC though) Insecurity97 *Wishfart: all of them lol *Clarence: all of them lol *The Day My Butt Went Psycho: all of them lol *The Loud House: all of them lol *Sagwa: all of them lol *OK K.O.: all of them lol *Doki Doki Literature Club: all of them lol *Fairy Tale: all of them lol Bunniculafan2016 * TTG: Every character (Except for Raven). * TLH: Every character (Except for Luna, Ronnie, Sid, and Lincoln). * Dora the explorer - Every character. * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Fanboy Iminlovewithpolandball * that girl from home * everyone in loud house * Asha from GOT * south park * Misty from Pokemon * Touka from Tokyo Ghoul Kamafa *Homestar Runner: Pom Pom. He has no personality and is a bland character. The only thing I kinda like about him is that he talks in bubble sounds. *LOLcats: Limecat. He was originally considered a "cat god" back in the early days of cat memes (2004-06), but then it was decided by the Internet community circa 2006-07, around the time Basement Cat was created, that Ceiling Cat was Cat God. In the years where the "LOLcat" term was popular (instead of "cat macros" before then and "cat memes" afterwards), 2007-09 (and to a lesser extent 2009-11), Limecat barely appeared in LOLcat images. At least a bunch of other characters were given character development, either by obscure 4chan backstories only found on EncyclopediaDramatica, or by Cheezburger (the company that popularized the LOLcat term) with their "Cheezburger Confidential" series (which, sadly, I believe is only available via Wayback, if at all). *YTMND fads: PSA Guy. It's a ripoff of the KHANTMND fad, but with a homophobic PSA instead of the "KHAAAAAAAAN!" scene from Wrath of Khan. Daniel Darkstripe.df.png|Warriors: Darkstripe TheHeffleysPig.png|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Pig swoopin__stu___mario_collab_by_jet_petalite_d85lpy6-fullview.png|Super Mario: Swoopin' Stu Bomber Jeffy.png|SuperMarioLogan: Jeffy Johnny.png|Mugman: Johnny DxKSf6yVsAAciiZ.jpg|The Outsiders: Mrs. Cade Bubblebfb13.png|Battle for Dream Island: Bubble Why They Suck *'Darkstripe:' A traitorous coward that's basically Tigerstar's puppet until he dies, not to mention he was one of the only clan cats to side with BloodClan, which further proves he's a wimp. And that's not even touching on the fact that he tried to poison a KITTEN! (Second is Onestar; a condescending narcissist that's extremely ungrateful towards Firestar, despite all that he's done for him.) *'The Pig:' I consider the addition of the pig to be the "jumping the shark" moment for the series. Not only was he an unnecessary addition and rarely relevant to the plot, but he had basically TWO JOKES: either eating something he wasn't supposed to, or not acting like a pig. Honestly, Greg should've ordered the Pork Barbecue Special. *'Swoopin' Stu:' Where do I even begin? Everything about these guys is annoying, and they're a large part of why I'm unable to really enjoy Sunshine. Even the noise they make is grating! *'Jeffy:' It's no secret that I hate SuperMarioLogan, but I ESPECIALLY detest Jeffy. Not only is he offensive to disabled people (including myself, since I have autism), but he also gets very annoying very quickly, and that's not even mentioning all the times he's tortured other people! *'Johnny:' A little sh*t that just comes off as a jerk. He's more tolerable than Jeffy, but that's not saying much. (Second is Papa, who's basically the same person as his son.) *'Mrs. Cade:' She verbally abuses her own son, and then goes off on a rant about his friends when he rightfully says he doesn't want to see her! It's no secret I would've LOVED to see Two-Bit cuss her out. *'Bubble:' She was fine in BFDI, but during Season 4, she just got flanderized into a crybaby that we're constantly supposed to feel sorry for, but just comes off as ANNOYING! (Second is Firey Jr; not only is he unoriginal, he's also a massive a**hole!) See Also *Favorite Characters from Each Series Category:Stupid People Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:My Little Pony Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Bunker Category:Adventure Time